bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Asanomoi Yuukari
Appearance Yuukari is tall and thin with medium-dark skin and dark blue hair that is mostly straight but curls at the very ends. She prefers to wear breezy shirts with simple patterns or ruffles and skirts that come down to just above her knees. Her eyes are a deep violet color. She has two tattoos on her back, one over each shoulder blade. The tattoos are brown and are simply curved lines that swirl off into nothingness at all points. Her reiatsu is the same deep blue color as her hair. Personality Yuukari is reserved and quiet most of the time, but once she feels comfortable with people or a situation she becomes outrageously outgoing. Likes Libraries, computer labs, and other places where she can focus on doing things quietly and efficiently Miso soup Dislikes Crowded areas Loud noises History Asanomoi Yuukari lived with her strict Japanese parents for the first 12 years of her life, but she had a lot of conflict with them as she grew up. This was based on the fact that her academic performance was not particularly high except in the areas relating to writing and artwork – talents that her parents wrote off as useless as they increasingly pressured her to do well in mathematics and science, which they deemed to be more appropriate studies. When she was 10, she moved to an all-girls boarding school where she had her first encounter with a hollow and discovered that she was different from the others, one of the few who was able to see and defend herself from the spiritual being. Her powers, born out of the need of the moment, took much effort to learn to utilize consciously. At 13, she moved to a co-ed high school and boarded there. When she was 16 years old, she met a boy from her school named Hiori. They fell in love and began dating with all the passion that two teenagers could muster. She was overjoyed and ignored her parents' wishes, taking a job when they cut off her allowance to pay for her needs and desires. She got into the routine of walking around after work each night finding the distressed souls and using her empathy to soothe them, stalling them from becoming hollows and practicing her techniques at handling the raw power of emotions. One night, Yuukari lost track of the time as she practiced her powers and ended up outside the dorm long after dark. Her boyfriend Hiori became worried and went out searching for her. He did find her wandering the streets and took her hand to lead her back home, unfortunately walking directly in front of a moving car as he turned back to smile at her. Yuukari jumped forward to try to shelter him, but was hit to the side and broke the fall with her shoulders, sliding back and scraping the skin and muscle from her shoulder blades on the rough concrete. Once she had gathered her senses, she got up and ran to Hiori, only to hold him in her arms as he rapidly died, the back part of his head mashed partway in as he bled all over her shirt. She was 17 years old at this time. Hiori's parents never blamed her, but she always blamed herself for staying out too late that night and putting him in danger. About a year later, Yuukari had emotionally healed enough to start dating another man, Irado. He was more of a bad-boy type of person that Hiori, who had always been loving and tender, and perhaps she secretly hoped that his tough personality would translate to being less fragile. What she didn't know was that Irado was dating her so that he could use her dorm room to hold stolen goods before fencing them off to the highest bidder on the back streets. The police did eventually track the goods to Yuukari's dorm and arrested her in front of Irado, who put on a lavish act of being shocked by his girlfriend's theft. She spent a traumatic few days in jail before the police let her out on bail and merely confiscated all the stolen goods Irado had left there. It was a few weeks before Yuukari got up the courage to go talk to Irado about it, and when she finally did he asked to meet her in a supposedly haunted park away from the prying eyes of others. Yuukari was hesitant but trusted that she could use her powers to defend herself if anything went wrong. As it turns out, Yuukari's powers were more useful that Irado's friends that he brought with him because the “haunted park” was haunted by a hollow. Irado realized rapidly that Yuukari could actually see the monster that was picking him up and begged for her to save him, and in the coldness of her hatred at his betrayal, she merely whispered back: “No.” Once more, she was questioned by police, although by this point in time they'd identified the fingerprints on the stolen goods as belonging to Irado rather than Yuukari. This time, she was spared the jail time. Yuukari graduated high school and was given a scholarship to an art academy. Her parents cut off all contact with her at this point, believing her to be a worthless child that didn't listen to what they wanted her to be and was disrespectful to them for that reason. However, she dropped out of the art academy after receiving an invitation to come to Xcution manor. Scars Yuukari made a pact with Ryuuhei after seeing the wounds of Aimus, formerly Higosha, to inflict as many cuts upon herself as had been found on Aimus's body. She did, however, work them into an artistic pattern as a sort of pseudo-tattoo. The scars are located on her abdomen between her breasts and her naval. Story Thus Far Yuukari first entered Xcution after dropping out of art school due to a lack of funds. She figured that the manor offered her a free place to stay and since she'd been killing hollows for years already, she didn't see that as being too much of a burden. Not too long after arriving at Xcution manor, Yuukari ran into Kylar Blackwolf, a fullbringer assassin that she found to have some very concerning personality flaws. Specifically, she sensed that he didn't have the capability of dealing with extremely difficult stressors should they overwhelm his ability to simply ignore emotion. As such, she spent a while trying to get to know the fullbringer in order to get him to open up to her and perhaps help him mature and gain coping mechanisms against such a time. She also became acquaintances at this time with Levanin, Cameron, Sherner, and Shinra. A little later she encountered a shinigami for the first time. That shinigami happened to be Higosha Banteki, the at-the-time Kenpachi. The two of them got off to a friendly start and Yuukari eventually became friends with the Kenpachi when they were assigned to a mission together. Again, she was concerned for the psychological well-being of Higosha and hoped that an extension of friendship would help her discover the source of his perpetual low self-esteem that she deemed not quite as dangerous as Kylar's defensive mechanisms but still a threat to Higosha himself and possibly others. Unfortunately, shortly after that there was one of the first violent clashes between the Seraphim and the other races. Yuukari went to back up the forces in Seireitei, but her empathetic abilities worked against her and she was quickly overwhelmed and paralyzed by the miasma of negative emotions radiating from the battlefield. She has only vague memories of the carnage that ensued, but it left a vivid scar on her psyche since she truly believed that if she had been able to drown out the flood of emotions, she would have been able to save the lives of some of the casualties. She volunteered to go on a scouting mission to Astra Caelum as part of the sentry team, intending to use her ink manipulation and drawing capabilities to provide detailed maps and notes about the inner workings of the Seraphim and was paired with Azumi, whom she had acquaintanced during the battle. However, the scouting party was discovered and attacked by twin Seraphim before they had the chance to document any data and Yuukari, still very fragile from the prior battle in Seireitei, fled back out of Astra Caelum as Azumi held the Seraphim back. After the failed mission, Yuukari realized that something had broken in her during the battle and she wasn't particularly capable of helping anyone until she could deal with her own problems. She still made attempts to reach out to Kylar, but broke them off after he felt concern enough to lecture her about keeping the bloodied remains of the clothing she had worn into battle unwashed and undiscarded in her bedroom. She assumed that he wouldn't need to worry about her quite as much if she simply didn't interact with him. As a result, very few people from Xcution manor actually saw her during the next seven months. What finally lured her from her room was the sense of a very young child with a reiatsu signature that seemed vaguely familiar. Further investigation showed that she had sensed Himawari Jaekuro-Banteki, the daughter of her friend Higosha Banteki who had been captured during the mission to Astra Caelum. Himawari had been adopted by Levanin, since neither of her parents was able to take care of her, and Yuukari offered to play the role of mother for the small child. It wasn't long before she started developing feelings for Levanin, although she tried to ignore them out of fear that he would end up similarly to her two mundane lovers from prior to her days in Xcution. Around this time, Higosha was exiled from the Gotei 13 with his memory removed by a custom gigai as a punishment for the accidental murder of Neiro Yamada. Yuukari sensed his reiatsu and met with the former Kenpachi, who now went by the name Aimus. She realized that many of her fears about his fractured personality were very true indeed and had continued to worsen despite his memory loss. Through Ryuuhei, the adoptive parent of Himawari's twin brother, who also happened to be Higosha's son, she learned that Higosha had been brutally tortured by the Seraphim and exiled. Feeling somewhat responsible - she had been on the scouting mission that had seen Higosha captured, and had fled rather than help - Yuukari began counseling Aimus and attempting to avert his overt suicidal tendencies. She enlisted Ryuuhei's help when Aimus ran away to attempt suicide and the two of them made a vow to inflict as many cuts upon themselves as Aimus had insisted on self-inflicting, in hopes of deterring the amnesiac shinigami from harming himself further. Yuukari herself designed and cut the tattoos upon her abdomen, intending to reflect the brokenness of Higosha's mind. She nearly bled out in the process, but was healed and managed to conceal the incident from Aimus. During the time that she was trying desperately to counteract the extreme negativity in Aimus's life, she diverted her attention away from helping Kylar. A stray arrancar hunting in the human realms accidentally devoured the souls of Kylar's significant other, Kairi, and one of the two children that she was pregnant with, though the second twin was saved and born into Hope Calveshi. Yuukari tried to split her attention between searching for the gravely emotionally wounded Kylar and the also emotionally wounded Aimus, but was unable to locate Kylar's concealed reiatsu until moments before his death. She has never forgiven herself for this, knowing that if she'd invested as much time in healing Kylar as she had in healing Aimus, she might have averted his fate that she'd predicted upon arriving at Xcution. Yuukari motivated herself now to create a sort of tracker manipulation that she could implant into the people she was watching. She was able to create one that imbued a small portion of her living body into another person and would relay both their location and their emotional state to her constantly. She implanted these into Levanin and Ryuuhei, whom she viewed as a brother, although Aimus refused to allow it and Himawari was too young for it to function. Yuukari didn't have too long to grieve for Kylar before the Battle of Merged Worlds, when all three dimensions were condensed into one and invaded by the Seraphim. During this time, Levanin convinced her to take their daughter and protect her while he went to the battlefield. Yuukari ended up setting up an infirmary a few kilometers outside the city where most of the fighting was taking place, bringing Shinra with Hope and Mami with Kiui as well to the secluded and relatively safe location. Higosha, having been released in order to aid with the battle, stopped by during the early set-up phase of the infirmary while Yuukari was alone with Himawari. He had just intended to see his daughter one last time before going to die in combat. Yuukari pleaded with him to at least try and survive and when Higosha turned away with the will to die still dominating his emotional state, Yuukari snapped. Using her fullbring, she screamed and stabbed her one unconscious (and probably already dying) patient five times in the chest, killing him instantly. Concerned, Higosha re-entered and grabbed Yuukari, plunging her hand into his chest as a "punishment" for causing her to murder. Yuukari, somehow sensing a way to prevent Higosha from dying in the field, simply twisted her fingers inside the wound to make him pass out from the pain, accidentally ripping a large chunk of his flesh from his body when he slipped and fell. The wavering reiatsu caused by this was abnormal enough that several people investigated including Levanin, Sherner, and Ryuuhei. After confessing to her murder and being unexpectedly, unanimously pardoned by everyone present, she simply shut herself off emotionally and let them disperse back to their battles while a few others including Azuros, who created ten hospitals out of the nearby mountain to host the wounded, assisted her in running the infirmary. However, she did manage to get Higosha to accept her tracker. After the battle, when she was sure that it was safe for her to take Himawari outside, Yuukari ventured forth to find the fading reiatsu of Levanin, who was in mortal danger from his wounds. She stabilized him and took him to Squad 4 for further healing, but was told that he was in a coma and unlikely to wake up. Higosha vanished shortly thereafter and Yuukari was unable to locate him since he not only completely suppressed his own reiatsu but also the reiatsu of hers inside him that enabled her to track him. Overcome with grief for Levanin, Yuukari shut herself in the infirmary by his bedside, where she kept him on constant life support. She still attended to Himawari's needs, but grew more desolate as time went on. Ryuuhei's unexpected death despite her being certain that he wasn't in danger shattered what remained of her hope and she spent several years as a shade of herself, barely remembering her day-to-day activities as she failed to cope with the grief and guilt of allowing one person after another to die in her care. Yuukari's depressed stupor was finally broken by Laxus when he stopped by and for some reason triggered her latent memories and guilt related to the murder of her shinigami patient in front of Higosha, which then rapidly generalized to guilt over all of the "murders of negligence" that she felt she had committed by allowing her loved ones - Kylar, Levanin, and Ryuuhei - to die or become as good as death. She attacked the Espada with her fullbring, using it for the first time in years. Since she had not been active with her fullbring, she hadn't noticed that it had slowly become corrupt as her grief and guilt over the past and the memories she refused to confront started to devour her mind. Laxus used a tranquilizer to subdue her and she was given a stern warning when she woke up that her fullbring was corrupted and could try to kill her. Out of fear for Himawari's safety, since Yuukari was no longer at all confident that she was safe to be around with huge gaps in her memory and stories of her attacking people ferally, the fullbringer isolated herself into a nice cabin in the vicinity of the manor, but far enough away that if something happened it wouldn't be what she attacked. A few days after her move, Higosha finally resurfaced for the first time in five years to say hello. He had known about her decline from the now unlocked tracker data and attempted to confront her about it, but she was unprepared for him to come walking back into her life at all, let alone prodding at the open wounds on her soul. A quarrel ensued and Yuukari eventually passed out, exhausted from trying to force Higosha not to look at her while she was in such a state. She woke up and wrote him a note, but was interrupted by the realization that her daughter was in mortal danger. Yuukari was forced to use her fullbring in order to rescue Himawari from a hollow attack, and by this time it had grown acidic enough that it was able to melt her skin off. Not wanting Himawari to see the wounds from her fullbring, she fled to Las Noches. She barely managed to survive, but lost her long hair. Powers and Abilities Reiatsu Sensing Yuukari is particularly attuned to the fluctuations in reiatsu that represent emotional states. Therefore, she is able to tell with a slight amount of concentration what the moods of people around her is as long as they are not actively concealing their reiatsu or their mood. Unfortunately, her attunement to emotionality makes her vulnerable to receiving emotional states from others. Anyone whose REI is at least 4 higher than Yuukari's REI can force Yuukari to feel their current mood by flaring their reiatsu. Manipulations Bringer Step Yuukari's Watchful Eye - This is a complicated manipulation requiring a short incantation and a ritual. Yuukari cuts a piece of hair from her body and presents it to her target with the words "Will you accept this piece of my body to watch over your soul?" The target must answer "Yes" for the ritual to be effective. If the target answers "yes," the living cells from Yuukari's hair disperse and meld into the chest of their new host. This allows Yuukari to treat herself as being inside that person for the purposes of sensing their rei fluctuations and approximate direction from her main body. Ink Manipulation - changes the properties of written or printed words, usually to make them into spirit particles visible only to spiritually aware beings. Story Time - Yuukari touches Himawari and Himawari's favorite book, transferring Himawari into the world inside the book. If the book takes damage, Himawari also becomes injured. Otherwise, Himawari is not able to be damaged by anything inside the book and treats it as if it were a dream state. Fullbring Kasou to Kara no Sekai (World of Imagination and Emptiness) Yuukari's fullbring comes from her sketching pen, a simple .05 mm prismacolor black pen that she uses to write and draw. When she evokes it, the pen fades into her hand leaving a glove. Different colors bleed from the tips of each of her fingers to create whips that she can harden into blades if she concentrates. The blades revert to whip form if she loses concentration. She is able to breathe her own reitsu into her drawings and writings, empowering them to manifest in physical forms. Ability 1 Yuukari writes a short passage into the air which then dissolves into a mist and spreads through the area as a shockwave, bringing souls in the area into a pocket dimension of an environment related to the lines of the passage. Yuukari can bring one unwilling target into this dimension provided that her target's REI is less than Yuukari's SEI+4. Targets with a REI 2-4 higher than Yuukari's SEI can break out of her dimension after 3 turns. In addition, any number of souls in the area can willingly decide to enter Yuukari's pocket dimension. Willing targets can enter and leave freely. The pocket dimension dissipates harmlessly if Yuukari leaves it or if she is unable to control it (for instance by being knocked out or drugged). Ability 2 Yuukari peels back the air to reveal a sketchpad of paper tempered by her reitsu to be as hard as metal. She is able to fold the sheets as if they were paper to use however she would wish. For instance, she could fold a sheet of paper into a deadly paper airplane to launch at her opponent. She can also imbue one of her drawings or writings into the paper, turning it into a trap that discharges onto her opponent should it touch them. However, this requires her to continuously maintain it with her reitsu and can drain it much more quickly than usual. Ability 3 Yuukari shoots one or more colors from her fingertips towards an opponent. The colors have slightly different feels but are able to pierce the foe and cause damage regardless of the color chosen. The recoil increases exponentially depending on how many colors she fires. Grey: Damage dealt feels cold and stifling. Pale Blue: Damage feels soft but rips the breath out of the target's lungs. Purple: Damage feels like a painful burst. Dark Orange: Damage feels like an iron-hot branding rod. Brown: Damage feels warm and throbbing. Light Green: Damage feels warm and bubbly. Dark Green: Damage feels sharp and hard. Dark Blue: Damage feels cold and quiet, barely noticable and spreading slowly. Bright Yellow: Damage feels hot and sharp and the sensation rapidly spreads through the body. Pink: Damage is smaller but continues to deal damage for a short period of time as the bolt dissolves slowly. Statistics Category:Fullbringer Category:Xcution